The Warrior and the Werewolf
by aireagle92
Summary: Alexis Black didn't mean to think a teacher that was really a monster that was sent to her kill but because of this Alex is sent to live with her aunt Liza in Beacon Hills. She meet the gang and became quite friends with them. As soon as she meets Isaac her life is flipped on it's head. It will take place in season 2 and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

******Ch.1**

******Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

**So I hope you enjoy, for the record Alexis from my Daughter of Hades story but this story is totally different of the other. One being Alex mom is still raising her. But anyway here it goes.**

* * *

I did not mean to kill my substitute teacher who was really a monster that wanted to kill me, the reason was I was a demigod. I do understand why Mom is being crazy because I kill her in front of the class. Chiron had to do a giant mind wipe and I got kick out of the school, just was nothing different. For the whole craziest Mom decided to sent me to a relatives which had to be Aunt Liza, the crazy one that live on the other side of the country.

"Mom you can't be serious," I said pushing my black hair out my face. "She's crazy."

"She's not crazy she just different," Mom said. "Just like you."

"I don't claim that I can see ghosts." I said back.

"That the end of the talk you're going." Mom said.

"I'm going to Tabitha's." I said walking pass mom, grabbing my jacket and walked out of the apartment still annoyed. I pulled my black jacket over my purple t-shirt and dark wash jeans I checked my black converse. I was just annoyed as I walked through NYC, I walked about twenty minutes until I reached where I was heading. A twenty-story apartment building, I walked into the building, ran up seven flights of stairs, quickly walked to the seventh book on the right, and gently knocked. Less than two seconds Tabitha open the door, Tabs had long curly dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was avenge height with olive skin tone, with upturned eyebrows and sharp nose.

"Hey Alex," Tabs said. "What's wrong now?"

She pulled the door open more and let me slide in.

"You have no idea." I said back.

The apartment was large with warm colored walls.

"Mom is getting Abel from the temple," Tabs said. "Dad is with Cayla at the park."

"My Mom is sending to me to live Aunt Liza." I said as we walked into Tabs bedroom. Which was painted in a pale green with light brown furniture, I sat down on the bed.

"But isn't your aunt Liza are witch or something?" Tabs asked.

"Hades I know," I said. "She is sending me there because I was getting rid of a monster."

"It might be for the best," Tabs said. "I mean you took her out in front of the whole class."

"I get that but it not fair I'm a New Yorker born and raised." I said.

"But still you listen to your mother," Tabs said. "She is trying to keep you safe."

We both heard the door open.

"I'll see you later." I said quickly opening the window and climbed out to the fire express.

"Later Alex." Tabs said closing the window.

I started to climb down the fire express; I quickly climbed down and landed like a cat. I ran the twenty minutes back to my apartment.

"Do you feel better?" Mom asked.

I just gave her a look, and marched into my room and slammed the door shut; my room was painted purple with dark furniture. I slide down next to the door and watched the window.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**********Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

**llamaprincess13 thanks for the Review and the alert.**

* * *

"Last call for the 1:45pm train to Chicago," The female voice said through the speaker. "Last call."

I was in my usual dark wash jeans and black band tee, with black converse. My duffel was above me on the holder. My suitcase was under my chair, Mom was sitting next to me her own bag lie next to mine. The train jerked as it started to roll, I watched as the train disappeared from the station, I refused to talk to mom still; I pulled my headphones out and placed in my ears and listen to Green day. I looked out of the condor of my eye and saw mom was in her jeans, light green shirt, and black shoes.

"Sweet heart you have to understand," Mom said. "It's for the best."

I just gave her a look, and went back to looking at the landscape.

**Time Lapse**

We came to a stop in the train station for Beacon Hills; it looked like a little hick town.

"Come on dear." Mom said placing her hand on my shoulder.

I just gave her a blank look, threw my duffel over my shoulder, and pulled my suitcase off the train. Mom quickly followed her black hair was pulled into a braid.

"Where Liza?" I asked.

"She should be here." Mom said.

"Emily, Alex over here." I heard a woman's voice.

I turned to see a woman around mom age with curly brown hair and dark grey eyes. She was about 5'4; she was wearing a hippie skirt and pleasant blouse with flip-flops she remind of a left over hippie from the sixty and eighty, great this is the crazy woman I was going to live with.

"Liza," Mom said quickly hugging her. "Alex come here."

I walked after her.

"You have grown Alex," Liza said. "The last time I saw you, your hair were in pigtails and in a pink dress."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you again for doing this again Liza." Mom said as we walked with Aunt Liza to an old black mustang.

"Nice ride." I said.

"Why thank you dear." Aunt Liza said.

"You're welcome." I said back smiling.

We climbed in, with Aunt Liza at the wheel. I was grip the seat in front of me for dear life, because Aunt Liza was not a good driver. She came to a sudden stop causing me to go face first into the seat. I looked to my left to see a giant house about three stories painted light blue with black shutters with a large pouch there was grey roof. Where herbs brushes by the stairs.

"It's pretty." I muttered.

"It's still looks the same when we were growing up." Mom said.

"It bring back good moments." Mom said getting out of the car.

I hopped out of the car and started to look around, getting a feel of the place. A chill went through me; I looked around to see a jock was looking at me, checking me out. He was a typical jock; white with light brown hair that was spiky he was in jeans and shirts. I just rolled my eyes and walked after Aunt Liza and Mom, as headed the house was met with the smell of sage and rosemary. I suddenly heard barking I looked down to see two bulldogs English and French. The English was a dark brindle with a black face. The French was white with black brindle spots.

"Merlin, Juliet come." Aunt Liza said.

I looked to see them walk away, to Aunt Liza. I walked around a great entryway with a giant stairway that went to curl to the left. The walls were painted a pale peach skin the stairs were dark cherry.

"Mom didn't tell me that you had dogs." I said.

"I hope that is not a problem." Aunt Liza said.

"No it's a problem." I said back.

"You must be tried." Aunt Liza said. "Come along I'll bring you up to your room," I followed her up the stairs the two dogs followed us; she bought me to a door on the left side of the hallway. "This is your room go on in."

I push the door open to see, a giant room the walls were white with dark wood furniture, and the full bed was covered in purple duvet cover, with two pillows in the same color cover, the closet was closer to the middle of the wall to the left, and the dresser was right next to the closet. The desk was faced the other window in the room, the other window show a view of the street.

"It's nice," I said. "Aunt Liza is okay if I painted the wall?"

"Of Course dear," Aunt Liza said, "I will let you get used to the room." And like that, she left; Merlin and Juliet stayed starting to smell me and happily started to lick my hand. I started to smile at the fact the dogs were happy to met me.

**Time Lapse**

"Alex wake up," I heard mom's voice. "You have five minutes to get and come down for food."

I pushed myself from my bed; Merlin was sleeping on my right side, while Juliet was sleeping my side.

"I'm getting up!" I yelled back causing both Juliet and Merlin to jump up and bark. "Clam down you two." I crawled out and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and black t-shirt, Merlin and Juliet both jumped off the bed and ran ahead of me. I followed the smell of eggs firing and bacon.

"Good morning Alex." Mom said she was in normal outfit of jeans and green shirt.

"Morning Mom." I said sleepy.

"Breakfast is ready sweetheart," Mom said. "After this we're headed into town and look at the paint they have okay we also have to get you register for high school."

"Got it Mom." I said back as I sat down at the kitchen table.

The kitchen was painted white with many glass cabinets; the kitchen table was a long uneven wooden table with stools just like that table. Mom placed a plate in front of me of two eggs with a piece of bacon making a smiley face. I just rolled my eyes at her and started to eat.

"Please do hurry up." Mom said causing me to smirk at her.

We headed a cry at the front door, Mom and I shared a look and headed to the front door, and pulled into open to see…

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2 , more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**************Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

**********llamaprincess13 thanks for the review and SkullKey4758 thanks for the alert **

* * *

There was a large black shaggy puppy crying at us. I gave mom a look and she gave me a look back, the puppy looked up, jumps on me, and started to lick my face.

"There is a note on the collar," Mom said suddenly pulling a piece of paper off she looked at it and rolled her eyes. "It's from your father he thinks that you should have this puppy it's a hell-hound."

"For real?" I asked as the puppy was still licking my face.

"Yup," Mom said. "Looks like she is your what are you going to call her?"

I pushed the puppy back and got a good look at her face.

"Shadow." I said.

The puppy jumped back on me and started to lick my face again.

"Liza I think we have a new family member!" Mom yelled into the house, Liza walked over to us and saw Shadow.

"While, I will be a new family member." Aunt Liza said.

"Her name is Shadow." I said.

"While, welcome to the family, Shadow." Aunt Liza said.

"Come on Alex we should get to the paint shop I think Aunt Liza can watch Shadow for a while."

"Of course, come in Shadow." Aunt Liza said.

Shadow gave me a look.

"Go ahead Shadow, aunt Liza is a good woman." I said, Shadow lick my face one more time and followed Aunt Liza inside.

"Come on let get to the paint shop." Mom said.

"Yeah let's." I said back getting up to my feet.

Mom unlocked the door to Aunt Liza mustang, Mom started to drive the car heading towards a Lowes. We headed towards the paint center.

"So what color are you going for Alex?" Mom asked.

"Light purple or light blue." I said back.

As we looked at the color, I found the color it was purple with hints of blues.

"Are you sure honey?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom," I said, "I'm sure."

"Okay can you do me a flavor and get a shovel for me your aunt wants another." Mom said.

"Sure Mom," I said. "Long or short?"

"Long sweetie." Mom said. "Be on guard."

"I know." I said back walking towards the gardening stuff.

I found what I was looking for as I went to grab another hand beat me to it. I followed the hand to see a teenage boy about my age. He was tall and lean with curly dark blond hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. He was in clean-looking dark jeans and a black hoodie black vans were on his feet.

"You got your hand on it first you have the right to it." I said to him.

He gave me a goofy smile I smirked back.

"Thanks." He said.

"Alex!" I heard Mom's voice.

I turned to see Mom was walking towards us.

"I guess I'll see you around the town." I said.

"Are you going to Beacon high?" The Guy asked.

"Planning on." I said back.

"Alex let's go!" Mom called.

"I need to go," I said offering my hand. "Alex."

"Isaac." He said shaking my hand.

"Alexis Heather…" I heard Mom yelling.

"She's using the full name I need to go or else," I said. "Hope to see you in school Isaac."

I ran off, towards Mom.

"It took you a while Alexis." Mom said.

"Sorry I was talking to a kid named Isaac." I said back.

"I'm guessing you lose the shovel to his boy named Isaac." Mom asked.

"You hit the nail on the hammer." I said back.

Mom just smiled at me.

**Time Lapse**

I got the feeling I was being watching, I grabbed my sword and ran down the stairs.

"Mom," I said. "I'm going out!"

"Be safe!" I heard Mom yell back.

I grabbed my jacket and ran out, I allowed my warrior side out and ran towards the preserve, as I reached it was suddenly tackled to the ground a loud hiss reached my ears, I looked up to see a Scythian Dracanae, she started to hiss at me. "Ah, a little demigod, lost are we."

"Get bend." I growled back getting a good kick to her face, giving me the monument I need to get out of the hold. I pulled out my sword, she hissed at me and went at me, I dodge her and got the stop, I needed and killed her I looked down to see my arm was bleeding a little. I just rolled eyes, pulled a bandana out, tying it around the wound, and pulled it tight. I pushed my sword back into it holder and limped the way back home, not knowing that two kids saw all the battle. As I got home, I quickly slipped in.

"Alex is that you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I need some help."

Mom came into view. "What happen?"

"Monster." I said simply.

"Let's see," Mom, said leading me into the kitchen. "Sit."

I quickly sat down, she quickly undo the bandana and started to look at.

"How bad?" I asked.

"It's not that bad," Mom said. "But I have to close it."

"Just do it," I muttered. "The sooner it's closed the sooner I get to bed."

"I know you have school tomorrow." Mom said touching it.

"Ow that hurt." I muttered.

"Grow up," Mom said. "Now hold still."

Mom disappeared for a few minutes, and then came back with rubbing alcohol and stuff.

"Please just do it already." I said not looking at her.

Mom just started to clean the wound and I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my arm, I bit my lower inner lip as the pain when through me.

"And were done," Mom said putting some medical cream on it, "Eat some ambrosia and get a goodnight sleep and you're good to go."

"Thanks mom." I said to her, hopping down from the stool and when to the fridge and pulled out a small packet of ambrosia and started to chew on it, getting the taste of Reese peanut butter cups.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

******************Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

**casanovakk, realawsome,TheWorldIsOhSoBoring, and m-rsdilaurentis thanks for the favorites add and the alert, and aby14a, Flaca514,Tabithasauls, thanks for the alert add and everyone for the reviews thanks. **

* * *

I woke up to hearing I'm Shipping up to Boston by Dropkick Murphys. I pushed myself up from the bed, the dogs started to wake up themselves and bark.

"Clam down." I said back and slipped out going to my closet and pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black and grey baseball tee, I pulled my winged converses on.

"Alex your cereal is getting mushy!" Mom called up.

"I'm coming!" I called back as I pulled my skull ring on, and my bracelets.

I ran down the stairs and slid into the kitchen where I saw a white bowl was waiting for me with Lucky charms inside. I wolfed it down, followed by a tall glass of water.

"Done?" Mom asked.

"Yup." I said.

"Well let's go." Mom said.

I hopped off the stool and grabbed my grey and black lace backpack. Mom throws me my jacket. The jacket was dirt brown with random pockets and zippers the hood was still there.

"Really mom?" I asked.

"Humor me." Mom said.

I just rolled my eyes and threw the jacket in my bag, and follow Mom to the mustang. We made it to the school; it was full swing of students walk into the school.

"You know where the office is right?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom I know." I said back going to open the door.

"Please be safe," Mom said. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said back exiting the car and gently shut the door.

I told a breath and started too walked to the main door, as I entered I started too headed for the main office. I reached the main office and slipped into the place to see a normal office place with a middle age woman in black slacks and dark green blouse, her short light brown hair and light blue eyes

"Can I help you dear?" The woman asked.

"Yes I'm the new student Alexis Black." I said. "I transfer in."

"Oh yes one second I just need to print out the schedule for you." The woman said.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's not a problem at all," The Woman said. "Its looks like you need to take Chemistry and Algebra."

"Thanks." I said ready to kill myself taking the schedule from the woman and headed out to the main hallway, heading towards my first class English, as I found the right room. I walked in and found the teacher a young woman with long blond hair and brown eyes in a tan color, pencil skirt and pale pink blouse, and black heels.

"Yes?" She asked.

"New Student." I said.

She took the piece of paper and looked it over.

"Oh yes welcome to Beacon hills high." The teacher said. "I'm Miss. Wills; you can take seat next to Mister Lahey."

"Thanks," I said. "Who is mister Lahey?"

"He's sitting in the back middle desk to the right." Miss. Wills said.

"Thanks," I said walking to the back, to see. "Isaac."

"Alex?" Isaac asked.

"Hey." I said as I slipped into the desk next to him.

"So how the place treating you?" He asked.

"I'm being forced to take Chemistry and Algebra." I muttered.

"It can't be that bad." Isaac said.

"Chemistry and Algebra is our not my best things." I muttered back.

The bell went off.

"Alright class it's time to start." Miss. Wills said to us.

"She a nice teacher." Isaac muttered to me.

"Good to know." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

Thankfully, Isaac had a schedule that similar to mine like lunch, English, and Chemistry but sadly, I was on my own for Algebra, Gym, and study hall.

"So Alex where are you off by the way?" Isaac asked.

"New York, New York." I said pulling off a Brooklyn accent.

"So you're from Brooklyn?" Isaac asked.

"God no, Brooklyn is like a different state from the city," I said. "I live in the city closer to lower east side."

"It must be a culture shock to be here in Beacon Hills?" Isaac asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." I said back.

"Hey Gravedigger!" I heard a Guy's voice shouted.

I raised an eyebrow at Isaac, he looked nervous as a group of jocks came over towards the one in the lead was a tall and muscle built, with spiky dirty blond hair and blue eyes he was dressed in name brands and had a cocky way about him. I hated him already.

"Hey beautiful," The lead one said to me trying to flirt with me. "Why would you sit with gravedigger here? I could show where to sit with the right people."

"Let me think, nope," I said quickly. "I'm quite happy here, so please leave."

"You just lost your change for popular." The lead one said and walked away with his group.

"You just took on Jackson Whittemore," Isaac said. "The big man on campus."

"And I care why?" I asked. "I hate people like that, I rather be a nobody than deal with people like that," Isaac gave me a worry looked. "What did they mean by gravedigger?"

"My Dad owns the cemetery," Isaac said. "I dig the graves."

"Well there is nothing wrong with that," I said. "I mean you're making a resting place for someone."

"You're the first one to say something like that." Isaac said.

"Hey it's true." I said back.

"I think you and I are going to be good friends." Isaac said.

**Time Lapse**

The end of the bell did not make it sooner; my brain was ready to sleep for three days if not more. As I walked out of the building I was Aunt Liza's car was idling in front, I took a deep breath and quickly climbed in. Mom was waiting.

"So how was the right day?" Mom asked.

"It went fine," I said back. "The big man on campus hates me, plus I made a friend a kid named Isaac Lahey."

"That's nice," Mom said back. "I was a friend with a William Lahey I wonder if that Isaac's father."

"Like I know." I said back.

"Watch it you have homework to do," Mom said. "I'm going to be leaving soon, I need to get back to the City, and the company is getting worried."

"Come on Mom," I said. "I'm still getting used to this place."

"You're going to be fine," Mom said. "And I love you."

"I know Mom." I said back.

* * *

******I hope you enjoy chapter 3, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better. I have horrible news to tell my neighbor/Uncle just suddenly passed away could you please pray for his family.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**********************Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

******_Italic means thinking or thoughts, and dream P.O.V._**

******_AlvenAlvis thanks for the alert add and llamaprincess13 thanks for the review_**

* * *

I sat in the café waiting for Isaac to make an appearance I was in jeans with a vintage ACDC tee, black converses. As Isaac finally appear, he was sporting a large black eye.

"What the heck happen to the eye?" I asked softly.

"Lacrosse practice" Isaac said quickly.

I gave him a look silently telling him you are lying; he looked down not catching my sight.

"When you want to talk to me about it, tell me." I said back.

I sat in my chemistry class, ready to kill Mr. Harris as he handed out the Pop quiz.

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said loudly. "If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Well, there it is again," Mr. Harris, said. "Your voice triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at 3:00 for detention. You too, Mr. McCall?"

"No, sir." Mr. McCall said.

I went back to the pop quiz; having no idea what to write and no idea about the answers. I saw how Jackson ran out from the classroom with a black inky came out.

**Time Lapse**

"I'm going to miss you Alex." Mom said as we waited for the train that would take my Mom home back to New York.

"I'll miss you mom." I said hugging her tightly.

"Last call to New York." Sounded one last time.

"I need to go." Mom said I let her go, and walked back to Aunt Liza car, the sun was starting to set.

"She will be fine," Aunt Liza said as I got in the car. "Nothing bad is going to happen to her."

"I know but I'm still going to worry." I said back.

"I know dear," Aunt Liza, said starting the car and drove off.

As we reached home, night had set in; I got my spidery scent kicked on.

"Aunt Liza I need to check something out," I said. "I'll be back later."

"I understand dear." Aunt Liza said.

I pulled my jacket on; made sure I had my sword on me. I started to run allowing my warrior side took over. I somehow ending up in the woods, a large hell-hound suddenly came at me growling allowing it blood-red eyes to land on me it let out one of the loudest roars I have ever heard and launched itself at me. It mangled to get on my back; I let out a yelp in pain. I started to struggle trying to get grip it landed a good cut on my arm it was too deep, adrenaline swam through my blood. I got a kick into the hound gut sending it flying back. I gripped my sword and cut the beast head off. The monster disappeared into dust, I feel to my knees breathing heavy. My sword was keeping in my hand landed on the ground. I looked at my arm seeing the wounds I put pressures on it, and started to walk back to Aunt Liza house. As I walked back, it started to pour.

"Really?" I asked loudly but kept walking. As I reached the front pouch I bit my lower lip and pain became too much I pass out.

**Time Lapse**

**Dream**

_I was walking in the woods, I pushed on the trees I heard a twig snapped I quickly looked to see a figure in front me his eyes were glowing. _

"_Who's there?" I asked aloud. _

_I heard a growl in responded. _

_The figure got closer till he came out of the shadow and I saw Isaac walking towards me shirtless. _

"_Isaac?" I asked. _

_He didn't respond, he was suddenly in front of me and pulled into a tight hug. He pushed me back and suddenly placed his lips on mine. I frozen for a second then pushed into the kiss. I heard more growling. _

**End of Dream**

I suddenly smelt bleach, followed by beeping. I slowly open my eyes to see that I was in a white wall room I knew within seconds I was in the hospital. I muttered under my breath. "Oh for the love of Pete." I looked to see I was attached to tubes. I wanted to scream I wanted to get out of this damned place.

"Get me out here." I muttered to myself.

A nurse came in blue nurse outfit, she had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a braid, and she had warm brown eyes.

"How are we feeling?" She asked.

"Like I want out of here now." I said.

"Understand that but you need to get the all clear from the doctors." She said back.

"Could you please call my Aunt?" I asked. "I want her to be here please."

"I understand I will do it now." She said to me and left like that.

"Thanks." I muttered I watched the ceiling trying to find something to control my mind.

"_I need help!_" I heard a disobey voice causing me to jump.

I know around to find the person who says that but found no one.

"Great I'm losing my mind." I muttered.

I kept looking that the ceiling.

"Alex!" I heard Aunt Liza said as she came in dress in a jeans and grey sweater.

"Hey." I said. "Get me out of here please?"

"I'm trying dear." Aunt Liza said.

"Please try harder," I said. "I hate these places."

"I know dear." Aunt Liza said.

I growled as I pushed my head into the pillow.

**Time Lapse**

I was going to be stick in this evil place for another week.

"Gods why me?" I asked aloud.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey." I heard a voice I knew well.

I looked to see Isaac was standing in the doorway, wearing jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt, a black hooded jacket; the hood was pulled over his face.

"Hey." I said back, Isaac quickly came in.

"What happen?" He asked.

"Got attack by a large animal," I said. "I'll be fine."

Isaac gave me a smirk.

* * *

******I hope you enjoy chapter 5, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Ch.6**

**********************Disclaimer: **I don't own any thing apart from my characters, Teen wolf belongs to Jeff Davis and MTV, the same go with Percy Jackson that belongs to Rick Riordan.

_Italic means thinking or thoughts. _

******************LOLVal,Bella Gallagher,Mexican-Pride3, and DeAdLyJeSs10 thanks for alert, and LOLVal, Mexican-Pride3, and animecrazygirl1 thanks for the fav, and everyone thanks for the reviews.**

******************I hope everyone is happy because your getting two chapters in one day.**

* * *

"My friend can offer you a way that you're never be in a hospital again." Isaac said.

"What?" I asked pushing myself to a sitting position.

"It would be a simply bite then no pain." Isaac said.

"I need to think about it." I said back.

"Fine." Isaac muttered as an attractive guy came in clearly annoyed with spike black hair with bright green eyes he taller than Isaac, he was dark blue jeans, with a white tank top with a black leather jacket.

"What point of low profile do you not get?" He asked Isaac.

"She my friend I want to check to see she was fine." Isaac said back.

"She fine let's go." He said back walking away.

"You better go before he throws a hissy fit." I said laughing.

Isaac just gave me a smirk and followed the guy. As they both left, I got a weird vibe from both of them.

**Time Lapse**

"Do you remember someone called Scott McCall or Stiles Stilinski?" Aunt Liza asked. She was in loose jeans and a black blouse.

"No." I said from the sofa. I was in black jeans and a grey sweater.

I have been out of the hospital for a week now, and force to take it easy. "Well when you were a child they were your best friends," Aunt Liza said. "And I think you need to reconnect."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I just invited them over," Aunt Liza said. I just rolled my eyes as her. "Don't roll your eyes at me," The doorbell rang. "Let me get that."

She pulled the door open and two teenage boys came through. They were about the same height one had short brown hair, and brown eyes he was in jeans with plaid long sleeve shirt and black vans. While the other had dark brown nearly black hair and dark hazel eyes, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt with black sneakers.

"Hey." I said getting their attention.

The one with short hair looked me and froze; the other one followed his look and took a breath.

"Stiles, Scott you remember my niece Alex." Aunt Liza said.

"Wait your Alex," The short hair one said. "Why aren't you wearing pink?"

When he said that, a flashback happened.

**Flashback**

_I was in a pink dress with pink ribbons in my hair running after someone. We were in a wood. _

"_Stiles wait up!" A little, me called. _

"_You need to keep up!" A boy called back he was jeans and green t-shirt. "We need to find Scott." _

_Someone jumped out causing both of us to jump back. The someone who jumped out was a boy in jeans and black shirt, with black converses. _

"_Not funny Scott." Stiles said. _

"_But it is funny." Scott said back. _

**End of Flashback**

"Alex you okay?" I heard Aunt Liza asked aloud.

I blinked.

"Sorry I just had a flashback," I said back. "I grew out of pink I hate the color."

"That's a good thing," The short hair one said back. "I remember you want to turn my hair pink."

The other one laughed.

"I can't believe you don't remember us." The other said.

"I was young." I said back, "I mean when you're living in New York you then to forget stuff."

"Well let me remind you," The other one said. "I'm Scott and this is Stiles we were both your friends when we were little."

"I figured that much." I said back.

"I will let you three talks." Aunt Liza said as she walked away.

"She is always like that?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," I said back. "What was with the frozen look from Stiles?"

"Well, he thinks he saw you kill a monster," Scott said. "I know it sound funny."

"What night?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago." Stiles said quickly.

"You may want to sit down," I said back. "This could take a while."

**Time Lapse**

"So you're telling us that you're a demigod a half human half god." Stiles said.

"In a nutshell," I said back. "Stiles can see through the mist it's a rare gift for mortals."

"See I told you I was special." Stiles said to Scott smirking.

"I would like know why I kept getting a weird vibe from you Scott?" I asked.

"Maybe you should tell her Scott." Stiles said.

"I mean only if you want to Scott," I said back. "I don't want to push it."

"Thanks Alex, I need to think it over." Scott said.

"I understand," I said back. "I hope you won't go and tell everyone I'm a demigod I would rarely it stay quiet."

"We understand." They both said.

"Thanks." I said back.

"Scott I think you should tell her I mean she just dropped her secret of us."

"You have to promise that you won't tell a soul." Scott said.

"I promise." I said back.

"Fair enough," Scott said. "I'm a werewolf."

"Wait you're telling me that you're a lycanthrope," I said back. "Prove it."

Stiles gave Scott a look, and Scott looked at me, his eyes were bright yellow, his canines were sticking out, hair was going down his cheeks.

"You believe now?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I answered back. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Scott said.

"Are there others?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Scott asked.

"About week ago I had a weird visited in the hospital got the same vibe from them that I getting from you." I said.

"What do they look like?" Scott asked.

"One was tall spike black hair, and other was tall and skinny." I said.

"Derek and Isaac." They both said back.

"I know Isaac but who's Derek?" I asked.

"Derek is an Alpha wolf, Isaac is one of the first to be turn and he's in Derek pack," Scott said. "They are three type of werewolf, Alpha who are the leaders; Beta is the second in command and Omega are lone wolf."

"So are you a beta?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott said.

"If you're a demigod who your godly parent?" Stiles asked.

"It's Hades," I said quietly. "Let me show you." I whistled and Shadow came running.

"What is that?" Stiles asked as Shadow lay next to me.

"Her name is Shadow," I said. "She may look like a normal dog but she is a hell-hound."

"What serious?" Scott asked.

"She won't hurt you." I said.

* * *

******I hope you enjoy chapter 6, more is to come. Please tell what you think but only ways to help make the story better.**


End file.
